


Mirror

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "body worship/fetishizing a body part".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

With the drapes drawn, it was not quite twilight. Light enough to see, sharp shadows thrown from the slits of sun creeping through the shutter cracks. Shadowed to the point where the room looked just enough like his-- _their_\-- old room at the Manor to make things more than a little surreal. He could have been dreaming-- might have dreamt something like this once. Not _quite_ this, but maybe something like it.

He wasn't sure how it had come to this, actually, but it had something to do with them being too much alike after all: having arrived at this point, neither was willing to back down.

Asch spread his knees a little further, saw his mirror image follow suit the split second after. An imperfect reflection, a heartbeat delayed, just slightly off-balance with the non-dominant hand. Keeping up, though. Not looking away, not losing the stubborn, open stare even under the influence of the near-violent flush on his face.

Asch let his eyes drift downward, watched muscles move beneath the skin of chest and arms as he flexed his own. Subtle differences, there-- like the patch of tanned stomach from that damned ridiculous coat-- but he refused to let himself linger over them. Watched instead the tendon stand out in his reflection's throat as he himself tipped his chin.

Breathing deep, Asch finally ran a hand downward, cupping himself, pulling upward, teasing a finger just behind-- caught that breath at the sensation but refused to look at what he was doing. Didn't need to, since his reflection's hand was copying the gesture on its own skin. On _his_ skin, his body, one and the same, and that shouldn't have had the effect that it did, but there it was. Asch couldn't help but wonder if his own cheeks would turn that shade before they were through, wondered if his own lips would be that red if he bit them--

Luke's eyes narrowed, and Asch recognized his own smirk on his replica's lips as Luke's hand quite deliberately slipped further down.


End file.
